Mezmerize
by colochita
Summary: Their is anothert part to this but i'm not done. Anyways what is this, Tomoyo in love.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card captors but this is my own creation not the characters but the plots and maybe some new people involved. Please don't sue. Flames please I cant believe you are that immature. ~~~~~(Yawning while typing this). This means thinking~~*

****

"Mesmerize"

After what has happen to Sakura and Syaoran everything got calmer. It was 3 months since Sakura and Syaoran started dating. A new kid came to their class. His name Nee Jung he was cute and quiet. He sat were Eriol used to sit. He had black hair and these kind gray eyes. He didn't make friends fasts though. One day in lunch Sakura and her friends went over to talk to Nee. 

"Hi Nee", Sakura said waving at Nee.

"Oh hello", he said quietly.

"My name is Sakura that's Tomoyo", Sakura pointed to Tomoyo.

"Hey Nee", Tomoyo said smiling

"Syaoran", She said pointing at Syaoran.

"Hey", Syaoran sitting next to Sakura.

"And that's about it", Sakura said thinking. "There was another girl but she went to Hong Kong."

"Oh well hello everyone", he said smiling. 

He looked at Tomoyo, he stared at her but no one notice and then when Tomoyo looked straight into his friendly eyes she went into a trance. Her eyes seemed blank. They were sending their messages by thought.

(Where are the Clow cards)~~NEE

(They are not Clow cards anymore they were turned to Star cards and now they are being turned to Solar cards.) ~~TOMOYO

(Oh they are more powerful now probably)~~NEE

(Yes they are)TOMOYO

When Nee let Tomoyo out of the trance she seemed to have fainted. Sakura got worried and got out of her seat of the lunchroom and picked her up. Tomoyo's forehead was sweaty. When Tomoyo woke up she found herself in the schools aid room. 

"Where am I? Sakura where are you?", asked Tomoyo to herself.

"Oh calm down sweetie you fainted and Sakura must have been your friend who brought you here", said the nurse.

"Oh", Tomoyo said laying back in the bed.

"Let's see are you feeling better", the nurse said taking out a thermometer. 

"Um yes I guess", Tomoyo said looking all around the room.

"Ok your temperature is normal you can stay here for a little while then go to class", Said the nurse getting of the bed and walking to her desk.

Tomoyo fell asleep and woke up when she heard the bell. She got up and told the nurse she would go to class now. The nurse made a pass so she could go back to class. When she walked into the room everyone looked at her. She sat next to Sakura and put her head down.

"Are you ok Tomoyo?", Said Sakura sadly.

"Yeah a little", said Tomoyo quietly.

"Are you ok?", asked the teacher from the front.

"Oh sorry I'll pay attention", said Tomoyo sitting straight.

"If you don't feel good you can but your head down ok", said the teacher smiling.

"Thank you", said Tomoyo.

*Poor Tomoyo I wonder what happened to her. She was just sitting next to Nee and she just fainted. I wonder did Nee do something or did she just faint because she was sick.*

After school Tomoyo and Sakura walked together. Sakura walked Tomoyo home to make sure that she wouldn't faint again in the middle of the street. When they got there she walked Tomoyo to her room she laid on the bed. Then she headed home when she saw Syaoran waiting for her near the door.

"Is she ok?", he asked.

"Yes I left her sleeping", Sakura said sitting on the step.

"I wonder what happened", Syaoran said sitting next to Sakura.

"I do to but could Nee be the one that made her faint?", asked Sakura.

"I really don't know", Said Syaoran looking down on the ground.

"Syaoran..", Said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura", said Syaoran looking at her with eyes that gleamed.

"Thanks for caring about Tomoyo as much as I care for her", she said blushing under her hair.

"I care because she's my friend and because you two are close and I love you", Syaoran said blushing.

"Syaoran I love you to", Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

They sat there looking at the sky. When Sakura entered her room Kendo-Chan and Kero were playing video games. 

"Hey Sakura I felt a presence of something powerful over at your school, yes I won the third level I'm number one I'm number one yeah in your face Kero", said Kendo-Chan cheering all over the room.

"Yes Sakura did you see anything unusual at your school today", Kero said depressed.

"Well Tomoyo fainted and um Kendo-Chan can you please sit down", Sakura said while pointing to the floor. 

"Sorry what's this about Tomoyo fainting", Said Kendo Worried.

"Well there's a new kid in our class and we sat with him during lunch and Tomoyo just fainted while talking to Nee that's the name of the kid", said Sakura worried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Nee was looking at a mirror he could see Sakura, Kero, and Kendo-Chan. He was looking for something else though.

"Dammit where is it where is the book", Nee whispered.

"Nee have you any information for me", said a young woman's voice from a shadow in the background. 

"Yes my Queen", Nee said while he bowed.

"Well what is it", the voice yelled.

"Well my queen they have transformed to solar cards", he said quickly.

"Um already, my mother told me that that would happen then they transform again", the voice said. "Then they get more powerful."

"Yes my Queen I've heard the damn story like a million times", he whispered.

"What?", the voice yelled.

"Nothing", Nee answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now at Tomoyo's house there was no one but her. She went to the kitchen to get a snack and went back to her room. There she looked for the control so she could watch television. The control was nowhere to be found. So she decided to do her homework because if she felt better she would go to school tomorrow. She pulled her bag and dropped everything on her bed. Then a piece of golden paper fell. It had a phone number and a name it read NEE. She picked up her phone and called him. 

"Hello is Nee there?", Tomoyo asked.

"Yes this is he who may I ask is calling", he said politely.

"Tomoyo, hi Nee why you give me your number?", Tomoyo asked.

"Well I really um well um I um..", said Nee stuttering.

"What?", Tomoyo said sweetly.

"I like you", Nee finally spited out.

"Ohh um I like you too', Tomoyo said holding the phone tight.

"Would you like to go out with me", Nee said blushing.

"Sure when", said Tomoyo.

"Well Saturday that way we only wait on day since tomorrow is Friday", Nee said smiling.

"Ok bye", Tomoyo said and hung up.

*Tomoyo you are a sweet girl I wish I didn't do what I did today but I needed the info. This Saturday is going to be different though you and me are going to go out and have a great time and I wont hypnotize you again.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at Sakura and Syaoran ran to Tomoyo's house to see her. They waited for her downstairs. Tomoyo ran down the stairs and ran toward them. She grabbed them and pushed them out the door.

"Tomoyo you're better", said Sakura surprised.

"Yep now let's hurry to school now", Tomoyo said while panting under her breath.

"Are you really feeling good?", asked Syaoran. 

"Yes now no more questions and run", Tomoyo said running even faster.

Outside of the school Nee was waiting for all of them but especially Tomoyo. Sakura looked at Nee's face and at Tomoyo's face they both were smiling and waving at each other. Sakura stopped and then Syaoran stopped and walked toward Sakura.

"What's wrong?", Syaoran asked. 

"Nothing look I think Nee and Tomoyo like each other", Sakura said pointing at Nee then to Tomoyo.

"Probably, now lets get to class before we are late", Syaoran said kissing Sakura on the edge of her lip.

"Ok", Sakura said blushing.

They ran behind Tomoyo and Nee. When they got to class they sat down and started talking before the teacher came. Tomoyo and Nee got their staring at each other before the teacher entered. During lunch Tomoyo and Nee sat next to each other and spoke about each other. It really seemed that Tomoyo and Nee would be an item.

"Wou would you be my girl girlfriend?", Nee Stuttered.

"Yes I would", Tomoyo smiled.

"You you would", Nee said shocked. "Yes I mean um cool."

Tomoyo started to giggle. Then Nee started to make her laugh by making funny noises and jokes. Sakura felt warm and happy now that her friend was happy. Syaoran smiled at Sakura and tickled her neck. She started to giggle and grabbed Li's hand and tickled his neck until he almost fell of the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally Saturday came and Tomoyo was dressing up to go out with Nee. They were going to the park first then to an ice cream parlor. Tomoyo was so happy and she was blushing while she walked down the street. Nee told her to wait at the park and that he had a surprise for her. He snuck up behind her.

"Boo", Nee said kissing Tomoyo on the cheek.

"Don't scare me anymore", Tomoyo said smiling.

"Here", Nee said handing Tomoyo a cute panda teddy bear.

"Aw its cute thanks", Tomoyo said hugging Nee.

"Your welwelcome", Nee stuttered.

They walked threw the park. Nee pushed Tomoyo on the swing. He pushed her hard so she could reach the flowers on the tree. At the ice cream parlor they had a big ice cream sundae. It was tasty and they both shared it.

"Mmph good", Tomoyo hummed.

"Yep", Nee nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at Sakura's house. Sakura was putting perfume on Kendo when she stopped. She felt some sort of power coming from outside her house. She ran to her window and saw Tomoyo and Nee walking by. 

"You feel it too Sakura", Kero said taking his face away from the television.

"Yep I feel it coming from Nee", Sakura said hiding behind the curtains.

"That's some powerful power thought", said Kendo-Chan standing up and flying to the window.

They both started at Nee as they past by. Sakura ran down the stairs and out the door. Kero and Kendo-Chan were right behind her. Sakura pushed Tomoyo away from Nee. She then told Kero to find Syaoran.

"Leave her alone you bastard", Sakura yelled.

"Why", Nee asked with an evil look.

"You know why, you were the one who made her faint but how and why?", Sakura asked.

"Yes and how are you going to stop me?", Nee asked.

Then there was a sudden glow and Nee floated over them. Sakura stood there staring. Tomoyo just ran but was stopped because she was trapped in a bubble. She looked at Nee like if she was asking him why he was doing this. Then Sakura got trapped in a bubble with Kendo-Chan. 

"Sakura", said Syaoran running toward them.

"Syaoran", Sakura screamed when inside the bubble she got shocked and fainted.

All of a sudden Syaoran got trapped in a bubble with Kero and also got shocked and fainted. Tomoyo also fainted.

If you want to know the finishing you will have to wait until I get 10 reviews. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if I have been confusing you. I'm new at this that's why.


	2. Queen Starlet

****

Disclaimer: I know I know I did not create Card Captors. But the new characters I created the original ones are not mines. Please don't sue ok. **= ^. ^ = **(Meow) and my kitty says "hi." Flames should not be sent to me because if you don't like it from the beginning then don't read anymore. Kendo-Chan is Syaoran's guardian.

****

"Queen Starlet" 

Once Sakura woke up she found herself in a dark room. On the other side were her friends incased in bubbles. 

"Where am I?", she asked rubbing her forehead.

"Your in the Queens castle", said Nee walking toward Tomoyo.

"Leave her alone", said Sakura getting up.

"Don't worry I love Tomoyo", he said looking at Tomoyo with his sweet eyes. "I never wanted her to faint but I needed to know the information about the Clow cards"

"Yes we all did", said the voice in the shadow.

"Who are you?", asked Sakura moving away.

"I'm Queen Starlet", the voice said walking toward Sakura.

"Queen?", Sakura said with a questioned look.

"Yes Queen, my mother was Queen first and she wanted the Clow cards but Clow Reed told her no he said if it feel into her hands it would be used for evil. They fought and he defeated her then sent her far away. She's with me but she is not strong enough to fight so I'm going to get that cards then give it to her and make her strong once more", she said evilly. "If I fail I'll still have my sisters to try and get all the cards."

"Sisters?", Sakura asked.

"No more questions now give me the cards", the Queen howled.

"No never", Sakura said running away.

All of a sudden Sakura was rising and rising she reached the ceiling and then dropped. She fell faster and faster and hit the floor hard. The Queen smiled. Then Sakura rose up again bleeding from the mouth and forehead. She was moaning and trying to open her eye's but she was in pain.

"Now will you give them to me?", the Queen said.

"Never", Sakura said wiping her mouth.

"Ump ok", said the Queen with an evil smile.

Sakura rose again high and dropped. She hit the floor harder. And rose again so the Queen could see her face.

"Now", the Queen chuckled watching Sakura's lips bleeding.

"No", Sakura whispered and fainted.

"Damn her", said the Queen angrily. "Nee stop staring at that brat and take this Sakura girl to one of the rooms.

"Yes My Lady", Nee bowed.

"I'll see what to do with her friends", she then smiled.

Nee gasped to see that the Queen was smiling while looking at Tomoyo. He ran and got Sakura and took her to a room to heal. 

"Please cure fast cure fast please you have to help Tomoyo. I don't want that witch to kill my love please. You have to wake up soon", Nee said franticly.

He walked back and forth waiting for Sakura to wake up. Once he heard her moan he thought she woke but she was just moaning of pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the dark room where Sakura was the Queen was taking Syaoran out of the bubble and placed him on the floor. Then she took Tomoyo and placed her on the floor. Kero and Kendo-Chan stayed in the bubble. She laugh and evil laugh and walked away. She went to a room that wasn't bright but wasn't dark she sat on a chair that had a mirror in front of it. 

"I'll soon have those cards and then they will transform quickly in my hand even if there are more transformations left. First they were Clow cards then star cards, then solar cards, then galaxy cards and soon universe cards. When they transform to universe cards ill be able to conquer the universe", she said wickedly. 

She then touched her mirror and it glowed bright. Her hair was a color white color, in curls but when she wrapped her hand around it and let it go her hair turned brown short and straight. Her eyes were icy blue colored but when she closed them they turned green. Then she stood up tall and bowed to touch her feet and when she stood up straight she got short and looked like Sakura.

"Oh how I would hate to live in this body", she said in a disgusted face. "I will have to do so I could get those kids in my trap and let them give me the cards."

She walked into the dark room touched the foreheads of Tomoyo and Syaoran. Once they woke up they sat up straight.

"Sakura your all right", Tomoyo said happily.

"Yes I'm fine but how are you two?", the Queen said.

"Great but my head hurts", said Syaoran rubbing his head.

"A kiss would make you feel better", said the Queen with an evil smile and turned to kiss Li.

"Don't kiss me", said Syaoran disgusted.

"Why?", Said the Queen angrily.

"Your not Sakura at all", Syaoran getting up and pulling Tomoyo up.

"Yes I am", said the Queen with a fake sad look.

Syaoran stared at the Queen and started to run. He held Tomoyo's hand and led her out the door.

"You go that side I'll go this way", said Syaoran.

"Ok", Said Tomoyo running faster.

They ran faster and faster. Tomoyo entered the room where Sakura was. There was Nee sitting beside Sakura. He heard him cry and sniff.

"Wake up please Tomoyo needs our help", said Nee lifting his head.

"Nee", Tomoyo said running to his side.

"Tomoyo we have to get you out of here", Nee said.

"But who's that girl that looked like Sakura?", asked Tomoyo.

"That's the Queen she wants the Clow cards because she wants revenge she can transform the solar cards into the galaxy cards and universe cards with one touch", he said worried.

"I thought that the…", she didn't finish when Nee interrupted.

"I know but there are two more transformations. Please lets get you guys out where is Syaoran?", said Nee.

"He left looking for you and Sakura", she said worried.

Nee got Sakura in a bubble and made her float in front of him. The ran and ran hoping to find Syaoran before the Queen. Finally there was Syaoran coming out of a room. 

"Syaoran over here let's get out now", Nee said.

"I am not going anywhere with you", Syaoran said running toward them.

"Please trust him Syaoran we have to get out", Tomoyo said scared.

"Ok just this once", Syaoran said running faster.

They ran into this weird room that had a lot of buttons. They wondered where they where about to do. Nee walked toward a platform.

"Here", he said pressing few of the buttons.

Everyone got on the platform. Then the Queen appeared and pulled Nee. She grabbed his arm and pulled while Tomoyo was pulling him back.

"Nee", Tomoyo screamed.

"Go now press that big blue button quickly", Nee said pointing at the button.

"No until you are safe", Tomoyo said crying.

"No", said Sakura and Syaoran helping Tomoyo pull.

Then they all were at the platform when Nee pressed the blue button everyone disappeared. The Queen stayed there angrily but with an evil smile. 

"You escaped but I will get you back", she said laughing evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Sakura woke up she found her self in her bed and Tomoyo, Nee, Syaoran, Kero, and Kendo-Chan surrounded her bed.

"Finally are you all right?", asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah ow my head", said Sakura rubbing her head.

"Sakura", Syaoran said smiling.

"Syaoran hi", Sakura said blushing.

"I'm sorry Sakura", Nee finally spoke with a tear running down his cheek.

"Nee its all right were friends right?", Sakura asked.

"Yes", Nee said wiping the tear away. 

"But he's my boyfriend", Tomoyo added blushing.

Everyone now was laughing of joy and happiness. But what is the Queen going to do now that they escaped her grasp. Find out in my other fan fiction. 


End file.
